<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumpled Sparks by TheRealDanniX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828578">Rumpled Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX'>TheRealDanniX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spark and the Alpha [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is an idiot and Stiles has to be very clever. The pack just hopes it's enough to keep both Alpha and Spark safe from the Fae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spark and the Alpha [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumpled Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I've been writing all weekend and Blue Eyes should be updated sometime this week. In the meantime, enjoy another Spark and Alpha fic with a realization for our dear Alpha. If you read Peter's part, it won't be a surprise, but you don't need to have read the other fics in the series to understand. </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments and drop a kudos if you're enjoying it!<br/>I love hearing from y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Stiles was going to kill Derek when he found him. Stiles had told the Alpha about something tripping his wards in Preserve. Isaac and Scott who had been training in the woods even told him that they could smell something that reminded them of the Pixies from over the summer. Even the damn Zombiewolf had warned Derek not to go out to the Preserve alone. So of course, what had Derek done while his pack was at school? He’d gone into the damn woods and pissed off the Fae. Which Stiles knew because the dumb wolf had gotten himself claimed, which set off Stiles’ protective wards on Derek. Stiles had skipped his last class of the day and lacrosse practice, taking Boyd and Erica with him. They stomped through the woods, having been warned not to speak unless the fae addressed them specifically. Stiles stopped them at the edge of a fairy ring when he felt his Spark react. The wolves on either side of him grimaced. “Don’t say a word,” Stiles reminded them. “And do not say any names.” Then he raised his voice. “You have something of ours!” he called out.</p><p>            An airy chuckle answered him. Slowly, a feminine face formed in the fairy ring, grinning out at them. She was beautiful at first glance, but the longer Stiles looked the more he saw. He could see the dirt-colored teeth and dragonfly eyes that were hidden under a human visage that seemed to flicker in and out. “You are mistaken, little Spark,” the fairy mused.</p><p>            “You have our Alpha,” Stiles said. “Release him and you can go on your way.”</p><p>            “He ate our food,” a new, masculine voice said as another fae appeared beside the first. He looked nearly the same as the woman, except his eyes were pitch black under his glamour and his skin was a sickly greenish-brown. “And gave his name. He belongs to us.” Beside Stiles, Erica tensed. Clearly, she had been listening to his rant on the Fae in the jeep. Stiles faltered. They needed Derek. He needed Derek. His Spark would burn through him if he couldn’t get the Alpha back. Plus, he was really starting to like the damn Sourwolf. So, Stiles did what he does best and came up with a somewhat awful, partially thought out plan while under immense pressure. Just your usual Tuesday.</p><p>            “You don’t want him. He’s a sourwolf. He won’t be much fun in the long run,” Stiles said quickly. The woman tilted her head and Stiles watched leaves and bugs falling from her hair which was looking more and more like moss.</p><p>            “We cannot allow one to go free,” she said, sounding amused.</p><p>            “Sure you can.” Stiles let out a laugh that sounded more like a cough. The fae glared at him. “How about a trade then? I’m a Spark. I’m far more entertaining than the Sourwolf.”</p><p>            “You would trade your life for his?” the man grinned, showing off his grimy teeth.</p><p>            “Not exactly. How about a deal? You guess my name; you get me instead of the Sourwolf. If you can’t, we both go free. Either way, our pack will leave you alone. I’ll even give you three days to guess my name. You can guess as many times as you want, look wherever you want in town, but it has to be the name my parents gave me. In the meantime, you let the Sourwolf go. You can even have one of your guys follow me for the next three days as insurance.” Stiles forced himself to smile, fixing his eyes on the woman.</p><p>            “Three days to guess your name? And we may follow you the whole time? You must be either very confident or very stupid. But we cannot let one go,” the man mused.</p><p>            “You stay with us for the three days and we will release your Alpha now. If we guess your name, which we will, we shall send a message to your pack. If not, you will be returned to this spot at sunset on the third day,” the woman declared.</p><p>            “Fine. And the rest of my offer?”</p><p>            “We have a deal.” The fae both grinned at him. He pressed the keys to the Jeep into Boyd’s hand, while stretching out his other hand. The woman reached out and took his hand. He shoved down his Spark as he felt her magic press against his. Then he was in the fairy circle, looking at the gross faces of the fae who grinned at him. The Sheriff better keep his damn mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Derek will admit that he had made a mistake. He knew he should’ve listened to his pack when they warned him not to go alone. He should have listened to Stiles’ warning that they didn’t know what they were dealing with. That the magic he sensed was strong. But Derek will also admit that he is stubborn and territorial. Which is why he had been out in the Preserve looking for the intruders alone. He didn’t hear them coming, nor could he smell their presence when he accidentally stepped into a fairy ring. A young girl who looked an awful lot like one of his younger sisters had appeared, asking for his name. He made the mistake of giving it to her. After that everything was a blur. He was vaguely aware that he was in the fairy realm and he could understand that he was being controlled, but it was like a dream. He was floating somewhere between conscious and not, just listening to the musical voice of the fae around him. He has no idea how long passed before he heard Stiles’ voice echoing through the court. It almost brought him back. Then he was standing in front of Boyd and Erica, fully aware and very confused. Boyd was frowning and Erica looked like she was holding back tears. Derek blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. Derek could smell Stiles but even turning around didn’t reveal the Spark. Derek turned back to his betas. “What happened?” he growled. Boyd looked away and Erica covered her mouth. Boyd brought out his claws, continuing to ignore his Alpha’s questioning look as he scratched a large X on one of the trees. Then he glared at Derek.</p><p>            “Stiles made a deal,” Boyd growled. His eyes flashed gold as he grabbed for Erica and pulled her back through the woods. Derek went to follow but he was met with another growl coming from both his betas. More out of shock than fear, Derek stopped moving. Boyd kept tugging Erica after him, leaving a very stunned Alpha in their wake. Stiles made a deal. The fae had taken Derek and Stiles made a deal. But then where the hell was Stiles? A few miles away Derek heard the Jeep startup. Stiles wouldn’t let anyone drive his jeep unless he was bleeding out. Or gone. Derek turned around again, seeing the edge of the fairy ring and suddenly he understood. Stiles had made a deal for him. To get him back because he hadn’t listened. Derek felt like he couldn’t breathe. He stumbled back against one of the trees and crashed to the ground. He let out a howl as it set in. Stiles was gone.</p><p>            Peter found him there several hours later, still staring at the edge of the fairy ring. “What a mess you have made, dear Nephew,” Peter sighed. Derek’s claws and fangs slid out against his will as he snarled at his uncle. Peter raised an eyebrow. “Your control is slipping, Derek. Perhaps your Spark means more than you thought.” Instantly, Derek was on his feet slamming Peter into the tree Boyd had marked.</p><p>            “What are you doing here?” Derek growled. He couldn’t have kept the wolf out of his voice if he’d tried. Peter held up his hands in surrender as he wriggled in the Alpha’s grip.</p><p>            “He’s not gone,” Peter choked out. Derek lessened the pressure on his uncle’s neck just slightly.</p><p>            “Explain.”</p><p>            “He made a deal with them,” Peter managed. “They guess his name; they get to keep him. But if they fail, you both go free. Either way, they leave Beacon Hills. They have three days.” Derek forced himself back under control, releasing his uncle. Peter took a deep breath and rubbed his neck. “I have no doubt Stiles was confident they wouldn’t be able to, but I shuddered to think what you’ll do if he’s wrong.” Derek glared at him. “It was quite clever, really. Considering he only had a few moments to think about it. I just hope it turns out better for our dear Spark than it did for Rumplestiltskin.” Derek didn’t know the full story, but he knew that Rumplestiltskin had lost his deal. “I suppose we shall see, three days from now. Perhaps you should use that time to consider why the thought of losing Stiles affects you so much.” And with that, Peter was gone, strutting off into the Preserve. Derek returned to his seat against the tree. He knew what Peter meant. He’d heard the stories before of wolves who lost control or slowly went insane when they lost someone. Mostly, though, it was the loss of a child or the loss of a mate. Derek fixed his eyes on the fairy ring and remembered the utter loss he’d felt when he’d realize what had happened. He could feel how frayed his control was, even now. Of course, it would be Stiles. Brave, stupidly loyal, incredibly clever Stiles that his wolf would choose as a mate.</p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>            It was the longest three days of his life. He couldn’t bring himself to move and none of the pack came looking for him. When the sun started to set on the third day, the pack started showing up one by one. Scott was the first. He looked at Derek, before joining the Alpha sitting and leaning against the tree. “You know, you’re an idiot,” Scott said. Derek didn’t reply. “And you’re lucky that Stiles is so damn paranoid about his given name. I think there’s only one person alive who knows it and how to pronounce it. It’s not even in his school files anymore since he bribed Danny to change all his records to Stiles a few months ago.”</p><p>            “What did you tell his dad?” Derek asked quietly.</p><p>            “I told him that Stiles was staying with me for the week. Thankfully Stiles left his phone in his jeep so I could text him. But if Stiles doesn’t come back, we’re going to have to tell the Sheriff the truth and you get to tell him fairies took his son because you were being an idiot,” Scott growled. Then he fell silent, just watching the fairy ring with Derek. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all showed up a bit later, followed closely by Lydia, Allison, and Jackson. Derek could even hear Peter lurking just far enough away that the betas wouldn’t catch him. As the sun dipped lower in the sky, Derek could feel the tension growing in his pack. They knew the instant the sun dipped below the horizon because the air around the ring began to shimmer. Suddenly Stiles was standing in front of them, looking both confused and pissed. Scott dragged his friend into a tight hug, pulling him out of the fading ring. Instantly, the rest of the pack was on him, scenting him and squeezing him clamoring for his attention.</p><p>            “Don’t ever do something that stupid again,” Lydia ordered, trying to sound unaffected, which was hard to do when wrapping someone in a hug reminiscent of an octopus.</p><p>            “We need you, dumbass,” Jackson muttered squeezing Stiles’ shoulder.</p><p>            “You scared us, Batman,” Erica muttered into his shoulder as she took Scott’s place in the group hug. Boyd nodded his agreement as he pressed the keys to the jeep into Stiles' hand. Scott was beaming at his friend from beside Allison when Stiles finally fixed his eyes on Derek. The Alpha hadn’t moved from where he’d been seated for the past three days. Stiles’ eyes glowed blue as his Spark buzzed to life. All his runes were glowing under his clothes as he glared at Derek.</p><p>            “You are a fucking moron, Sourwolf,” Stiles snapped. “If it wasn’t for me, we’d be without our Alpha.” Stiles stormed forward. His scent sharpened with electricity. “I swear to God, the next time you go off on your own I will find you and beat you with a bat wrapped in wolfsbane. I-We need you, dumbass.” The glow faded from his eyes, but not the runes under his hoodie.</p><p>            “We need you too,” Derek said finally.</p><p>            Stiles made a noise of frustration and flailed his arms again. “I wouldn’t have been in danger if you hadn’t been an idiot,” he snapped. Derek nodded. “Damn it, Sourwolf.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. Then he offered it to Derek. “Promise me you won’t go out on your own again.”</p><p>            “I promise,” Derek agreed, taking the offered hand, though he didn’t need it to get up. Once he was on his feet, Stiles used his momentum to pull him into a quick hug. It was possibly the quickest hug Derek had ever experienced, but it was enough to leave him just a little stunned. Stiles didn’t seem to notice, having already started to move through the woods.</p><p>            “Now, I haven’t eaten anything for three days, and I am starving. We are getting pizza and you, our dear Alpha, are paying for it,” Stiles declared, leading the pack away from Derek.</p><p>            Peter came up behind him. “He’s leading your pack, Nephew.” Derek ignored him, following the pack. “Ah, you seem to have come to an understanding over the past three days.” Peter grinned and snuck up on Stiles, who, to his credit, only flinched a little bit when Peter slung an arm around his shoulders. “I must say, I’m glad your back, Stiles. It’s been quite boring here without you. And with Derek not leaving the woods waiting for you, there really was nothing to do.” Stiles stopped moving and Derek resisted the urge to flinch when the Spark turned to glare at him again.</p><p>            “Damn it, Derek!” Stiles snapped. Peter had a wolfish grin peering over Stiles' shoulder as he slunk back into the shadows. Derek looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, far too pleased that Stiles was back to be worried about his uncle’s antics. At least until a granola bar was thrown at him by a fuming Spark. Derek caught it before it hit him and scowled at his giggling pack. “Stop being an idiot!” Stiles yelled.</p><p>            “You’re the one who based your plan on a fairytale plot that failed,” Derek growled weakly.</p><p>            Stiles rolled his eyes. “Only because Rumplestiltskin is an idiot who was literally shouting his name out in the forest. Unlike him, I know how to keep a secret. And unlike you, I use my brain.”</p><p>            “Where did you even get a granola bar?” Allison asked. Scott suddenly started patting himself down. Then he turned to Stiles with the look of a kicked puppy.</p><p>            “Dude, that was my granola bar,” Scott whined.</p><p>            “We’re getting pizza and you’ve actually eaten in the past three days. Shut up.” Stiles slid his arm around Scott's shoulder ushering him towards the cars. Derek munched on the granola bar as he watched his mate begin to talk animatedly about the fairy court and their frustration with not knowing his name. Of course, his wolf had chosen Stiles as a mate. Derek couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d want.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>